You Get Me
by PaulysXHooligan
Summary: I've been married to Randy Orton for about three years now. Our little son Chase is two years old. Randy isn't the best of a husband, or father for that matter. Things get interesting when a familar face shows up. Randy Orton X OC X Paul London
1. Same Old Story

**You Get Me  
Chapter 1  
Same Old Story**

"Baby, will you get the last box?" I turned to by my husband Randy Orton while picking little Chase up and carrying him into the new house.

"On the phone." Randy mumbled, suddenly on the phone, that's funny because he wasn't a second ago.

I sighed but made nothing of it, not wanting to upset our little two year old son Chase. "Sweetie, mommy has to go get the last box, just sit tight and please don't move." I kissed his forehead and went out the door to grab the last box from the car. We were moving from Randys home in St Louis, to Austin, Texas, figured it was time for a change, well more like Randy got us kicked out of the apartment, but anyway.

I picked up the box and looked back, only to see my little son Chase barely being able to run out the door and coming towards me. I grumbled holding the big box and looked down at Chase. "Sweetie, you're going to get hurt." I grabbed his hand and held the box with the other barely able to see where I was going.

"Need help?" Came a voice and before I knew it the box was being lifted out of my hand.

"Uh, I guess so. Thanks…" I smiled brightly still holding Chases hand. "Is that your husband?" The dark haired man asked while glancing at Randy on the phone.

I looked down and nodded trying to smile. "Yeah." I simply said and shrugged a bit helping Chase inside as the man helped bring the box in. "Thanks a lot." I smiled.

His green eyes shone as he smiled causing his cheeks to form dimples. "Not a problem, tell Randy I said hey." He smiled and headed next door to his house before I had the chance to ask how he knew him. I shrugged it off, not really thinking much of it and sat Chase down.

"You need to stay put, I don't want you getting hurt, you've only been walking for a couple months now." I whispered and kissed his forehead laying him down on his bed.

"Dada!" Chase pouted as I sighed. "I'm sorry sweetie I don't know where Daddy is, he must be busy. I'll go check though, get some sleep." I kissed his forehead once more and went outside going over to Randy.

"Randy, Chase wants to say goodnight to you." I looked up at him as he grumbled shutting his phone.

"Don't interrupt my phone conversations." He trailed off and into the house. I followed him in and sat on the couch trying to hold back the tears. I had been married to him for almost 3 years now and it was just heartbreaking. I figured one day he would change, but he hasn't. Having Chase didn't even help, if anything it made him crankier.

Randy went into Chases bedroom and kissed his forehead. "Daddy loves you." He whispered and rubbed his knuckles gently over the side of Chases face.

"I love you too Dada." Chase looked up at him and giggled before closing his eyes.

I looked in from the couch. It was crazy how one minute he'd be a total asshole and the next he could be pretty sweet to his son, but it wasn't exactly extremely sweet, just sweet enough.

"Sorry about that baby." Randy came out of the room shutting it behind him and walked over to me sitting down.

I looked the other way trying not to be upset and nodded.

"Laura…" He said in a soft tone and kissed me softly. "I promise I'll change…I love you."

I closed my eyes for a couple seconds thinking back to how many times I've heard that one. The last time being just about a week ago.

**Flashback**

"_Randy, what the fuck…I know you're on the road a lot, but does that mean you have to cheat? You think you could keep it in your pants for once. If you truly loved me, you would not be cheating like this. And come on, with Kelly? Don't you have better taste than that?" I yelled completely upset. This was the fourth time he cheated on me, no, not in the three years of marriage, in the past year._

"_Laura, I'm so sorry…I don't mean to upset you." He pulled me close, his lips pressing against my forehead as I looked up at him, now in tears._

"_Why Randy?" I repeated over and over in a whisper._

"_I promise, I'll change. I love you." He whispered softly._

"_I know you will. I love you too." I replied trying my best to sound sincere._

**End Flashback**

And with that thought, I repeated, the same thing I replied with everytime.

"I know you will. I love you too." I faked a smile, as always and kissed him back going into the bedroom. He came in a few minutes later, but I pretended to be asleep, not wanting to do anything with him or even talk to him. I soon fell asleep, which was a relief, my life has the tendency to fall apart when I'm awake.


	2. First Time On The Road

**Chapter 2  
First Time On The Road**

A few days later we were on the flight to New York, I finally got Randy to take me with him on the road so I could watch him and make sure he didn't cheat. I was glad I took Chase along, I'd feel lost without him.

Once the plane landed, I grabbed Chases hand and led him out to the rental, Randy didn't say a word as he got into the drivers seat. I clipped Chase in the baby seat in the back as Randy drove us to the hotel.

"Grab Chase for me sweetie?" I asked Randy, getting out of the rental.

He nodded, surprisingly and took Chase out of the baby seat holding him tight. A minute later Chase spit up on him. I tried my best not to laugh. "Ew, fucking nasty." Randy grumbled completely annoyed and gave Chase to me instantly. He went inside to wipe his shirt off, I just rolled my eyes trying to keep on my 'oh im sorry baby' face.

I sat in the lobby with Chase on my lap, waiting for Randy to come over with the room key.

He finally did, with a new shirt on too. A bunch of fans started crowding around Randy, mainly girls. I sat there waiting to see what would happen and bounced Chase up and down lightly on my lap.

"Can I have a hug?"A blonde girl asked, she must've been about 20. I rolled my eyes, Randy loves blondes.

He pulled her into a hug and not to my surprise at all, Randys hands somehow managed to move down to her ass. I looked away in disgust and got up deciding to go up to the room myself.

I let Chase down in the room and shut the door. "Sweetie mommys tired, want to sleep?" I asked in a childish tone and hoped he would be tired too. I layed out on the couch as Chase came and sat on my stomach.

"Me sleepy too mommy." He giggled, I smiled, having him in my life was amazing. Of course the way he was conceived wasn't exactly the greatest, but we'll get to that some other time. I held Chase tightly on my tummy as he fell asleep almost instantly. I don't know what I'd do without him, my parents weren't exactly happy with my marriage at all, sometimes I wondered myself why I ever married Randy.

I soon fell asleep and was awoken in the morning by the door shutting. I jumped and looked at Randy at the door. "You couldn't of been signing autographs for 4 hours…" I mumbled knowing he'd never do such a thing. His TV character was no character, believe me.

He shrugged it off and went over to Chase picking him up. "He was asleep baby…" I sighed looking up at Randy holding Chase in his arms.

"Haven't seen the little guy all night." He shrugged again and kissed Chases forehead as he opened his eyes rubbing them.

"So where were you?" I asked again waiting for an answer.

"Just hanging around with some of the guys." Randy replied letting Chase down.

"You mean fucking the blondes ass that you touched last night?" I shot back knowing he had to of been with her.

He of course, didn't answer, as I rolled my eyes holding back tears and staring at the scratches on my arm, yeah he put that there about a month ago, it still hasn't went away.

"Time for the show." Randy grabbed his bag and started to leave.

'I'm coming with you." I grabbed my purse and held Chases hand following Randy out.

When we finally got to the arena I got out and followed Randy inside as fans yelled his name and a few fan girls stared at me thinking I was the most lucky woman in the world, they were wrong.

I got inside with Randy not knowing where to go. " I'm going to go get dressed." He said with his bag on his shoulder.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked completely lost picking Chase up.

"You can come in if you want, some of the guys might complain." He mumbled, I really think he just didn't want me in there.

I carried Chase into the mens lockeroom following Randy and sat on an empty bench. No one was in there.

He put his bags down and grabbed out his pair of wrestling trunks, pulling his clothes off one by one. I watched , he may have been beautiful on the outside but the inside was a whole different story.

Randy changed into his trunks and stood at the mirror grinning at himself, he did this all the time, it was ridiculous, yet funny. "Well, I better go see who I'm fighting tonight." He came over and kissed me on the forehead and did the same to Chase before walking out.

I sat there unsure of what to do and ended up passing out for a couple hours...


	3. A Familar Face

**Chapter 3  
A Familiar Face**

I opened my eyes, what seemed to be hours later, still not coming to my senses, feeling out of it.

"_The names Paul, little buddy." Paul smiled as Chase wrapped his tiny hand around Pauls pointer finger walking with him._

"_Where is your mommy?" He said in a childish tone looking down at him as Chase just giggled._

I looked around finally realizing it wasn't a dream and got up panicking. "Chase?" I called out nervously looking around the lockeroom.

"I'm guessing that's your mother." Paul laughed leading him into the mens lockeroom.

I grabbed Chases hand immediately as he let go of Pauls.

"Sorry about that, I found him wandering the halls." He shrugged.

"Oh that's alright, thanks for bringing him back." I smiled trying to sound polite.

The man nodded and started to walk out. "If you need me to move anymore boxes, let me know." He chuckled wondering if I'd realize who he was as I raised an eyebrow finally realizing he looked familiar.

"Oh, you're the one who helped me with the boxes. You work here?" I asked, I hadn't watched wrestling in a couple years now and only really knew some of Randys close friends.

"Yeah believe it or not, I work here." He laughed. "Paul London." He held out his hand, as I shook it shaking my head. "I do remember you on TV I believe. Sorry about that." I smiled as he laughed again.

"It's alright, your husband isn't a big fan of mine though, but I wont get into that." Paul laughed as I didn't seem to be surprised, Randy didn't like many people that didn't have female body parts.

"Really? Well I'm sorry about that, I'm not surprised I must admit though, Randy doesn't like many people." I mumbled sitting Chase on my lap.

"Well he must like this little guy huh." Paul squatted down shaking Chases hand as I smiled wishing that were true.

I laughed it off and bounced Chase up and down on my lap again as he giggled. Paul got up and grabbed his bag about to leave the arena. "Nice meeting you, well, nice seeing you again actually." He laughed and rubbed Chases head gently with the palm of his hand. "You too buddy." He smiled and headed out the door before I could even thank him again.

I sat there with Chase waiting for Randy to come back so we could leave.

**A half hour later**

Randy walked in changing into his jeans and affliction shirt. "How'd the match go?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Great." He shrugged and kissed my forehead grabbing his bag. "Lets get going." He grabbed ahold of my hand and led Chase and I out to the cab.

"So what were you up to while I was gone?" Randy finally asked, making conversation.

"Fell asleep, woke up and Paul was with Chase." I shrugged not really knowing what to say.

"Paul?" He asked confused, probably thought I meant Paul Levesque.

"Paul London, ya know, long black hair, green eyes, goofy grin." I laughed a little visioning him and Chase from earlier.

"Me likey Pauly, he a good dada." Chase giggled bobbing his head around.

I laughed holding him still on my lap. "Eh, he's no good." Randy replied not too pleased. "Fails in the ring, on the mic and as a person." He chuckled to himself looking out the window.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know him at all, just his name and from what I've seen on TV which isn't much, so I wont judge. But I cant help but say it was cute how he was with little Chase." I sighed not wanting to argue. Why would we argue over someone I didn't even know well at all? I was simply expressing my opinion. But whatever, Randy sat there in silence as the cab finally got back to the hotel.

'_This should be a great night'_ I thought to myself – sarcastically.


	4. Goofy

**Chapter 4  
Goofy**

I went straight up to my room with Chase leaving Randy to sign for the few that he actually did sign for. It really didn't matter to me anymore, I loved him, yes, but the question I've had since the day we got married was, is he worth all the tears?

I sat on the couch in the room looking around as Chase stumbled around the room, walking, then falling and crawling around. I laughed as tears started to fall from my eyes. He was the only thing that would never let me down in life. My parents were great, my friends too, but they didn't seem to always be there.

I felt alone. I had people but I still felt alone. Chase was the only person in my life I felt would never betray me, he's just an innocent little boy. It's hard for me to trust people.

"Chase wanna go get some food?" I asked grabbing his tiny hand as he looked up at me nodding. "Yes Momma." I led him down to the lobby and into the café area. "I wanna bagel mommy." Chase giggled looking around, I laughed and ordered two bagels as we sat down at a table with him on my lap.

We both began to eat as I fed him piece by piece slowly since his teeth were still growing in.

My ringer went off on my phone as I grabbed it from my purse flipping it open.

"Hello." I answered too tired to bother looking at the number or name.

"Babe, where are you?" Randys deep voice replied as I muttered under my breath. "Just eating with Chase at the hotel café. We'll be up in the room soon." I said as happily as I could sound and closed my phone tossing it back into my purse.

"Time for us to go back upstairs to see Daddy." I got up grabbing Chases hand and headed into the elevator.

"I love you mommy." Chase looked up as I squeezed his tiny little hand and smiled down at him. "I love you too sweetie." I led him into the room and shut the door behind us as Randy sat there on the couch watching TV.

"About time." Randy got up with a grin on his face and came over to me placing a hand on one side of my cheek and stroking it gently before leaning in and planting a sweet kiss on me. I smiled up at him and kissed him back still holding Chases hand. "What do you say we have some fun and put little Chase to bed?" Randy asked still with a big grin on his face

"I'm not in the mood Randy." I sighed and looked down feeling exhausted. "In the morning." I mumbled and looked up at him as the grin wiped off his face.

"Aw come on sweetie." His face now turning to disappointment.

"Randy, I'm tired. We can just have a nice night, watch a movie or something." I sat on the couch grabbing the remote as I plopped Chase beside me.

"Or we can have fun." He raised his eyebrows as I rolled my eyes looking away. "Come with me for a second." I grabbed Chases hand leading him into one of the bedrooms and handed him a toy, not wanting him to hear what I was about to say. "Play In here sweetie, I'll be right back."

I walked back into the main room and over to Randy. "Randy, grow the fuck up. I'm too tired, we can watch a movie or talk which we never do actually, but no I'm not in the mood for sex. I'm sick of you being so childish, we have a kid, so once again, grow the fuck up." I turned away from him as he grabbed my arm tight. "You listen to me." He said, his tone getting deeper and angry.

I pulled away quickly and shot him a pissed off look. "Don't you ever fucking touch me again." I went into the bedroom grabbing Chases hand and toy. "We'll be sleeping somewhere else." I led him into the elevator as I leaned against the wall closing my eyes and taking a few deep breaths as I held Chases hand tight.

A few seconds later I heard Chase giggling and opened my eyes looking down at to someone crouching right beside him. It was Paul, cheesing as usual. I chuckled to myself and watched them cheese back and forth at eachother.

Paul finally stopped and stood straight up looking down at me. "What's going on?" He asked noticing something was wrong.

I shook my head. "Just a fight with Randy." I mumbled looking around the elevator and shrugged.

"Oh..well care to talk about it?" Paul asked, his face forming a warm smile.

"Maybe some other time, sorry I'm just really tired and want to get a new room as soon as possible." I looked at him hoping he wouldn't get angry.

"That's fine, but the hotel is booked shut already." He replied as I sighed.

"Great." I mumbled as the elevator stopped at the lobby. I didn't know where to go. "Mommy where is we gonna stay??" He giggled completely confused. "We'll figure something out sweetie." I smiled down at him not wanting him to worry.

"I wanna stay wit goofy!!" He kept giggling tilting his head up to look at Paul.

"Goofy?" I raised an eyebrow as my eyes led to Paul who cheesed pulling at his shirt to show it off which read _'Goofy'_

"I love it." I laughed as Paul smiled. "Thanks..im a kid at heart, what can I say? But if you don't mind staying with goofy then I'd love to have you two stay for the night."

"Please mommy??" Chase pouted up at him as I shook my head unsure. I looked up to see Paul pouting too. "Yeah, pleaseee mommy??" Paul said In a childish tone as I cracked a smile and began to laugh.

"Alright you two kids, yes we can stay with goofy." I let out a small chuckle as Paul clicked the elevator button again to go back up to his floor.


	5. I dont

Shot chapter – but hey atleast im back! Finally had some inspiration. Hope you guys enjoy, thanks for the reviews and favoriting!

**Chapter 5  
I don't…**

"Thanks again." I looked at Paul as he smiled and instantly replied. "It's not a problem, I could use the company, sucks being so alone at times." I could sense some hurt in his tone of voice as I followed him out with Chase.

I dropped my purse accidentally and grumbled lowly picking it up. "I'll take him." Paul smiled. "If you don't mind atleast." I shook my head as he picked Chase up who was holding his toy.

I followed him into his room as he sat Chase down on the couch. "Ohh, Carebwwwear! Mommy, look!" Chase giggled. "Sweetie don't touch Pauls stuff." I let out a sigh "Sorry." I said glancing at Paul starting to take the carebear.

"No no, he can play with it." Paul replied.

"So, you have a kid too? " I asked noticing comic books on the coffee table along with some other carebears and even the movie dvd.

"No…just a kid at heart." He laughed and shrugged. "I guess I'm just never going to officially be an adult, I mean I'm 28 years old and it has yet to happen."

"Oh, you know I actually think that's great. I'd love if Randy would have his kiddy moments, the only time he's immature is when he wants to act like he has no kid and acts like I'm open for sex 24/7." I said forgetting I was talking to Paul. "Oh…sorry." I felt my face turn red coming to the realization that I hardly even know him.

"You apologize too much." He chuckled, his eyes sparkled.

"I just feel like im in the way a lot of the tiem I guess. And I say stupid things, im so…"

"insecure?" Paul finished off. "Like me."

I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah..I didn't think you were, I figure all you wrestlers are cocky and think way too much about themselves, sorta like my husband."

"I notice you use him as an example for a lot of negative things." Paul said glancing at Chase on the floor before looking back at me. "You' d think marrying one of the so called hottest guys in wrestling would be better than that."

"Well...I love him, sorta, I mean, I do..It's just. Theres something under all those good looks that has changed about him. He's cheated on me, several times." I finally admitted looking down and sitting on the couch.

Paul sat beside me and looked at me, he didn't know what to say, all he knew was he felt bad and lets face it, he knew A LOT about being cheated on.

"What happened to your wrist?" He looked and turned my hand around as I bit my lip not realizing Randy grabbing it left a red mark.

"Oh, Chase must've done that." I pulled It away gently and mumbled, he could tell I was lieing.

"Laura, you don't have to lie to me. And as far as cheating, I know a helluva lot about that. I know I'm no Randy Orton, but I'm here for you, as a friend, even though we haven't gotten to know eachother properly, I feel for you. No woman deserves to be treated like that, especially one as beautiful as you." He whispered the ending as I looked to the side still with my head down. Those were probably the sweetest words I've heard in a long time.

I finally put my head up and looked at him, my eyes not making contact with his though.

"I just want you to know that meant a lot. I don't know what I'm going to do. I've thought about leaving, but it's just too hard, I don't want Chase to grow up without a daddy, I don't want to be alone, I don't want…" I kept rambling more 'I don't want's' as tears began to fell. I tried to finish off "I don't want…" Paul pulled me close, his left arm around my back and his right over my chest, holding me tight. "You don't want to be treated like shit either, am I right?" He whispered, I just stared into an empty space.

"Yes…" I whispered back and pulled away a little to look up at him. "Well then don't take it. It'll be easier soon, I promise, as long as you leave him…" He kissed my cheek as I felt warmth fill my body.

Randy listened at the door, completely pissed off. His face turned red as he went back into the elevator furious at what he just heard.


End file.
